Super smash bros online
by mat10
Summary: nuestros amigos se unen a un juego en red llamado super smash bros online creado por Mario y sonic.todo empieza en una conversacion de messenger
1. Chapter 1

SUPER SMASH BROS ONLINE

En el Messenger…

INICIANDO SESION…..

Mario a iniciado sesion

Link a iniciado sesion

Mario Mario dice:

Hola Link!

Link Dice:

Mario!

Mario Mario dice:

Has probado el nuevo juego online?

Link dice:

De cual me estas hablando?

Mario Mario dice:

El Super smash BROS online!

Link dice:

Debes estar bromeando!!!

Fox Mccloud entra a la conversación

Kirby entra a la conversación

Ness entra a la conversación

Fox Mc cloud dice:

Espero que me hayas agregado por una buena razon

Mario Mario dice:

Es por un juego online

Fox dice: pues no estoy interesado!

Ness dice:

Amo los juegos online!!

Mario Mario dice:

Bueno este les gustara

Fox Mc Cloud dice:

Continua esto se esto se pone cada vez mas interesante!!!


	2. entrando a un mundo nuevo

SUPER SMASH BROS ONLINE PARTE 2

Bueno la conversación continua…

Sonic entra a la conversación

Link dice:

Que hay sonic?

Sonic dice:

Supongo que Mario ya les conto nuestro proyecto

Fox Mc Cloud dice:

Bueno en realidad no nos dijo el nombre

Kirby dice:

Me muero de suspenso!

Mario Mario dice:

El juego se llama super smash online

Ness dice:

Entonces que esperamos para probarlo?

Kirby dice:

Pero como se supone que jugaremos?

Mario Mario te invita a jugar al super smash BROS online ¿aceptas?

Aceptar Cancelar

(Todos hacen clic en aceptar y entran a sus monitores)

Aparecen en un bosque

"genial!" dice Kirby impresionado

"debo estar soñando!!! Juego en realidad virtual!" Dice fox tambien impresionado

"Aun no han visto nada,Miren!" dice Sonic señalando a unos pidgeottos (de pokemon) a atacarlos)

Fox dispara con su pistola y los devilita

"tomen eso!"

"eres bueno" dice Sonic "pero podras con los jefes?"

" claro que si traemelos!"

"no aun falta" dice riendose


	3. Chapter 3

Alguien mas entra al juego

"ESTO ESTA BUENISIMO NO PUEDO ESPERAR MI BATALLA!"dice ness ansioso

"uhh…ness" dice kirby rodeado de sin corazones ( los de kingdom hearts)

"que sucede Kirby?"

"AYUDAME!!!!!" grita con todas sus fuerzas

"uh? OK…PK FIRE!" les lanza bolas de fuego a los pikachus y los devilita

"estoy es muy facil" dice Link aburrido

Peach entra al juego

"Pe..pe.pe.Peach?" dice Mario

" si soy yo! Me acabo de bajar este juego por Internet" dice ella " ahora si me disculpan ¿Quién quiere batalla?

Sora se conecta al bosque ruta 8

"yo te reto peach" dice Sora

"alfin llego la hora"

Sora vs Peach

0 0

Sora comienza con un ataque normal de la llave espada

Sora Peach

0 8

"es todo lo que tienes?" dice peach

"mas que tu puedo hacer su majestad" dice sora enfentando a Peach quien luego de decir eso se le vuelve la cara roja y y empieza a salirle humo

Peach le da una super cachetada a Sora

Sora Peach

15 8

"eso no es todo" dice ella y le da una patada

Sora Peach

30 8

"esta ya no es la peach que conocíamos antes" dice Mario

"si, a cambiado mucho desde que paso el campeonato súper smash stadium" dice Kirby "recuerdas cuando le ganaste?"

Flash Back

"una batalla impresionante Mario le esta ganando a Peach ¡aquí estan los resultados de cómo van:" dice el relator

Mario Peach

15 100

"Mario corre a toda velocidad hacia donde esta peach y usa su puñetazo de fuego y la manda a afuera del campo, el ganador es Mario!"

Devuelta al presente

"si pero ustedes no saben lo que los esperan aquí" dice Mario

"GRRRRRR!"Gruñe Sora luego con su llave espada lanza una bola de fuego pero Peach lo esquiva le da un puñetazo súper potente y lo manda a afuera del campo

La ganadora es Peach!

Fin de la batalla

"perdi" dice sora

Sora se a desconectado

"bueno me tengo que ir" dice Fox

Fox se a desconectado

"yo tambien" dice Kirby

Kirby se a desconectado

"Adios" ness se a desconectado

"volvere Mañana" Link se a desconectado

"Adios Mario" dice peach y le da un beso a Mario

"Adios peach" dice Mario sonrojado

Peach se a desconectado

"que lastima que se hayan ido todos" dice Sonic

"estas equivocado" dice una voz

"muestrate!" dice Mario

Master Hand aparece de la nada

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" dice master hand

"como se supone que llegaste aquí?" le pregunta sonic

"esres un erizo tonto yo puedo entrar a cualquier super smash bros y tu no nos sirves de nada SONIC!" dice master hand riéndose

" no te preocupes Sonic algún día entraras al super smash bros " le dice Mario a Sonic

Master hand les dispara cañones a los dos

"RAPIDO DESCONECTATE!" le dice Mario a Sonic

Sonic se a desconectado

Mario se a desconectado

Se desconectaron tan rapidamente que el ataque fallo

"COBARDES MUAHAHAHAHA!"

CONTINUARA

Por favor dejen sus reviews

¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Aquí puedes ver los fanfics de súper smash stadium ( no son míos)

fue todo por hasta el proximo capitulo


End file.
